All's Fair
by elziebean1000
Summary: A/U. Bill and Laura meet at the end of WWII.
1. Chapter 1

_just an idea that popped into my head and i had to get it down, so reviews are loved. RDM owns of course. _

White.

That's all he could see. White walls, white floors, white sheets and curtains and a bright white light shining through the windows above his bed, blinding him. The room was silent, like the occupants were waiting with bated breath to be taken from this life by Death himself.

He closed his eyes in an unsuccessful attempt to shut out the light that was burning straight through his corneas. He took in the sterile smell of the room, which did nothing more than to reinforce his first opinion of his surroundings. Artificial, that's what it was. An artificial island of tranquillity in a sea of chaos.

He breathed in deeply and instantly regretted it. Ignoring the sharp, stabbing pain that followed, he curled his hands into tight fists until they ached, letting the dull pain centre him. He wasn't one to show weakness, and he wasn't about to start now. He felt a light sheen of perspiration begin to cover his skin as he wished away the pains.

He gave an internal sigh of relief when it slowly ebbed away and he was able to breathe normally again. He could tell just by the increasing regularity of the aches that it would be time for his medication soon. The thought brought a small smile to his face. It was Thursday. She was on duty today.

He sensed a shadow fall over his face; the glaring light that had forced his eyes closed was dimmed. Right on time.

Soft fingers brushed over his hand as they made their way to his wrist, holding gently as they counted the beats that pulsed beneath his skin. Would she notice how his heart skipped a beat, the increase in tempo when she came near? Of course she wouldn't, it was silly to even think it.

"Good morning Laura." He spoke without even opening his eyes, better to let her do her job without him making her uncomfortable with the intensity of his stare.

"Good morning Captain, how're you feeling today?" He could almost hear the smile on her lips and it was enough for him to force his eyes open to take in the vision that had moved to stand at the foot of his bed.

In that moment he realised that she could be an angel. Her dark red hair was swept back and pinned in a simple bun; curling tendrils had already escaped their captivity, even in the earliness of morning, and were framing her smiling face. The light coming through the window above the bed opposite created a flaming halo around her and illuminating her pale skin, giving her an ethereal glow. Yes, she was, without a doubt, an angel.

Her smile widened and she smoothed out the blue material of her dress almost nervously when he didn't answer, "Captain?" He blinked quickly, realising that he had spent too long studying her.

"I'm sorry." He looked away from her briefly in an attempt to remember what it was she had asked him. Given the reason she was here, he felt it safe to take a guess with his answer, "I'm feeling much better Laura, thank you."

She rolled her eyes at him but kept the smile on her face nonetheless. It was the same routine, she would ask how he was feeling, he would give the same answer and she would call him out on it.

Carefully she sat down on the side of his bed and tucked a stray curl behind her ear, "How's the pain today?" she spoke softly, not wanting to disturb any of the other patients just yet.

"Still there," he watched her take the corner of her bottom lip in between her teeth and nod in understanding, "But I guess that's what you get when you take two in the chest."

Laura's hand made its in way into his and she gave it a gentle squeeze before releasing it. "Take it as a good sign Captain, pain means you're alive, which admittedly is a miracle in and of itself at the moment."

"All thanks to your dedicated care ma'am." The sincerity in his eyes made a light flush colour her pale cheeks. Getting up off the bed, she busied herself with rearranging his pillows so he could sit up and would be more comfortable. Her eyes momentarily strayed to the wedding ring on his finger and she absently thought that this was something his wife should be doing.

"You should be thanking the Doctor, not me. I'm just a nurse." Standing straight she snorted a laugh and shook her head, "I'm not even a nurse."

He frowned as she stuck her hands in the pockets of her nurse's uniform and moved away from the bed, out of his reach.

"Can I get you anything Captain? Pain medication, breakfast?"

"I thought I told you to call me Bill?" Laura smirked and quickly looked around at the other patients on the ward. When she turned her gaze back to him she arched an eyebrow to reiterate her question. "How about tickets to the next fight? I'm starting to go a little stir-crazy cooped up here."

"I'm sorry Bill," he grinned, deciding he liked the way she said his name, "no fights just yet, but if you eat something and take your meds, I'll see what I can do about getting you outside for a little fresh air."

"Yes ma'am, and breakfast does sound good. Thank you Laura" Bill almost whispered the last part causing tears to flood to her eyes. Laura walked back around the side of the bed and rearranged his bed covers, pulling the duvet further up his chest and tucking it underneath his arms.

"I'm just doing my job Bill." With that she gave him a sad smile and walked towards the ward door, her low heels clacking, the sound resonating around the otherwise silent room.

Bill watched her leave the room without a backward glance in his direction and sighed slightly. Maybe she was just doing her job, but she had said she wasn't a nurse. Frowning, Bill shook himself to clear his thoughts of her and pulled out a newspaper from the drawers next to his bed. It was over a week old and he had read it several times already, but it was the only thing he had to read. Maybe he should ask Laura if there were any books he could borrow while he was here.

Shrugging to himself, Bill unfolded the newspaper and began to reread the front page.

_17__th__ August 1945_

_Japanese officials to leave for Manila, Philippines in two days time to meet with the Supreme Commander of the Allied Powers, Douglas MacArthur to discuss plans for the occupation of Japan, following the country's surrender on August 15__th__, 1945…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to Madi92 for the review, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :)_

It was warm today. The heat seeping into his bones, that had felt so chilled since he had been shot, was wonderful. Bill smiled to himself and thought that the warmth could just be from the company he was keeping.

Laura walked slowly beside him, keeping pace with his wheelchair as a tall boy with a mop of curly, dark hair pushed him through the gardens of the hospital. What was that kids name? Bill would have to ask him his name later; he hadn't seen the boy around in a while.

"How was your breakfast? I'm sorry we didn't have much to give you, what with the rations and all." Laura looked down at Bill and noticed the colour seemed to have returned to his skin, ridding him of the sickly pallor that had been emphasised by the harsh lighting in the ward.

"It was a lot better than the rations we'd had at the barracks." He grinned up at her and she placed her hand on his shoulder, rubbing it softly. She had kept her word. After fetching him some rations of crackers and dried fruit for his breakfast, Laura had made her rounds on the ward, checking up on the other patients, giving them their medications and making them comfortable before disappearing to talk to the doctor.

Ten minutes later she had re-emerged with the boy in tow, pushing the wheelchair, and a pleased smile contorting her lips, "The doc has given me permission to spring you temporarily, and only into the gardens, on the conditions that you don't go dancing anywhere and come back if you feel the slightest twinge in your chest." She had told him while pulling out a blanket from the chest underneath the bed.

"Yes ma'am. I 'preciate it." Bill, with the boys help, had hauled himself out of the bed and into the chair, feeling ashamed of himself when it took his breath away and Laura looked at him worriedly, her expression making him wonder if she was considering cancelling their little excursion. She hadn't, simply kept a vigilant eye on him as they made their way out of the ward and into the sun.

They walked in a companionable silence for what seemed like hours before they came to an algae filled pond with a rickety looking wooden bridge crossing over the centre. The middle of the bridge was bathed in sunlight and when Laura stepped into the pool of gold, Bill's breath caught.

The auburn of her hair seemed to change colours in the light, the few loose curls lightly tousled by a gentle breeze that up until that moment, Bill hadn't even noticed. When she looked at him, a gentle tender smile graced her features; "There's a bench over there, Bill." She glanced over her shoulder to the other side of the bridge before she gracefully walked behind him and took over pushing the chair for the boy.

"You know Laura, I can walk." He huffed when she didn't slow her pace and pushed him quickly over to the bench. The boy ambled over and helped Bill to pull himself up off the chair and plop heavily onto the stone bench before tucking the blanket over his lap.

"I'm well aware of that Captain. The doctor, however, would have my head on a silver platter if you were to have a heart attack on my watch." Bill chuckled and motioned for her to sit next to him on the bench. The mop-haired boy took it as a signal to make himself scarce and sauntered off further around the gardens.

"I'll keep that in mind and try not to have an attack when you're on duty." Laura smirked and lightly bumped his shoulder with her own, "What did you do before the war?"

Her smirk turned into a sad smile and she focused her attention on her hands, which she had knitted together in her lap, "I told you I'm not a nurse?" Bill nodded and waited for her to continue, "I'm not, and I just do what the doctors tell me."

"What are you then?" She looked up at him, her expression wistful.

"I'm a teacher. Before the war started I taught high school students." Bill smiled; he was able to easily imagine Laura as a teacher, the type whose students loved her.

"Why aren't you still teaching then?" He could tell from the glimmer in her eyes that it was obviously something she had loved.

Laura returned her gaze to her hands and picked an imaginary speck of dirt off her blue uniform, "I guess I realised we needed nurses more than we needed teachers at the moment, so I left the school and started volunteering here. Billy came with me."

Bill felt a stone fall to the bottom of his stomach, "Billy?" He asked tentatively, not entirely sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Laura smiled proudly and nodded in the direction the boy, who was now sat on a grass verge staring at the clouds, "Yes, Billy Keikeya." Bill couldn't help but laugh, so that's what the kids name was.

Laura looked at him, her face perplexed, "What?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking those drugs you gave me must have been pretty good if I couldn't even remember _that_ name." He continued to laugh and was pleased when she joined in, that was another thing to add to the list of traits he liked about her.

When she managed to contain her laughter, Laura turned to watch Billy as she spoke, "Billy was a student of mine, he felt that he could be of some use so he came here with me." Bill recognised the tone that was lacing her voice, maternal pride, something he rarely heard when Carolanne spoke about the boys.

He watched as she reached up and pulled the pins out of her hair, letting it flow down around her shoulders briefly before she captured it again and pulled it back into a neater bun. He was completely in awe of how easy she made it look, he had always had the impression that women had to spend hours in front of the mirror to get their hair into the desired affect. He knew Carolanne certainly did.

"What about you?" She asked him, completely oblivious to his attention to her and more focused on getting her unruly curls into some semblance of order.

"Hmm?" She looked up at him and he vaguely noticed how her eyes seemed to change colours, alternating between green, grey and blue.

"What did you do sir, before the war?"

Bill sat for a moment and looked thoughtfully out at the pond, "I've always been a pilot. Joined up when I was 18, got my wings when I was 21."

When he looked at Laura, he caught a flicker of something in her eyes that he couldn't name, "You really are a patriot aren't you." She smiled shyly at him.

Grinning he gave her a nod, "Yes ma'am, I am."

"What about your wife? What does she think about you being a pilot?" Laura fought the urge to giggle, she was openly fishing.

Bill's grin fell slightly and Laura immediately felt embarrassed but before she had the chance to apologise, he answered her, "I think the fact that she's been my ex-wife for a while now might answer your question."

"I'm sorry." Her apology sounded hollow to her, so she looked down at her hands and closed her eyes. She started slightly when she felt Bill's warm hand encompass her own. Looking at him, she felt the blood rise to her cheeks and bit her bottom lip.

"Don't be. We knew it was wrong from the beginning, we just never did anything about it." The clouds shifted and doused the two of them in chilly shadows causing Laura to shiver.

Bill noticed her trying to suppress the shivers and took the blanket off his lap, "Here." He said as he wrapped it tightly around her shoulders, rubbing his larger hands up and down her trembling arms.

Laura let him continue his ministrations for a few minutes before standing, his look of confusion going straight to her heart, "We had better get you back inside. The doc'll kill me if you catch a cold."

When he nodded, Laura caught young Billy's attention and he moseyed over and helped Bill back into the wheelchair. By the time they got back to the ward, the doctor was making his own rounds, checking the leg of the man in the bed next to Bill's. He glared at them when he spotted them, but apparently decided that Bill was no worse for wear and left them too it.

As Billy helped prop him up on the bed, Laura returned the blanket to its place in the chest. When she stood straight, Bill caught her hand again.

"Thank you, Laura." There was a warmth emanating from his eyes that Laura was not accustomed to.

"Anytime Bill." She gave his hand a quick squeeze before disentangling them and going over to the doctor. Bill watched as he gave her instructions in a low tone, she paid close attention, nodding occasionally.

He felt like he was floating when she walked over to the ward door, shooting him one last glittering smile over her shoulder before she left.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks Madi92 for the review again - don't worry, there will be squee :)_

* * *

"How's it looking Doc?" Bill looked down at the thick red scar running down his torso with a mixture of disgust and morbid fascination, "Will I be outta here by next week?"

Doctor Cottle stared at Bill and raised an eyebrow, "How the hell should I know, I'm not a damn psychic." Bill suppressed a chuckle. He had been surprised at Cottle's brusque bedside manner at first, but had quickly come to appreciate his open and honest approach.

"Seriously Doc, any chance I can be gone before next week?" Pulling his robe closed, Bill lay back down on the bed and pulled the covers back over his legs. Cottle pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and put it between his lips.

"What's your hurry? You got free food, a comfy bed and good drugs. Or have you just had a enough of our good company?"

The corners of Bill's mouth quirked but otherwise his face remained a stone mask, "No hurry, just got somewhere I need to be. Military stuff." Cottle grumbled in acknowledgment and chewed lightly on his unlit cigarette.

"Well, considering you shoulda died long before you got here, and the fact that that's gonna leave one hell of scar," Cottle began before being cut off by Bill,

"Something to remember you by, Doc." Bill grinned when Cottle scowled and ignored him,

"I don't see why you can't get out of here in a couple of days." Before Bill had a chance to respond, Cottle turned on his heel and made his way towards the exit, lighting his cigarette as he went. Just as he reached the door, Laura came through and they nearly walked directly into each other.

Bill watched as Cottle spoke to her, unable to catch what it was he was saying, and saw the smile on her face falter slightly. She looked briefly in his direction before turning her attention back to the doctor, pasting a smile on her face that he could tell was faked.

When she began walking in his direction, Bill unsuccessfully tried to make it look as if he wasn't staring at her, flicking his eyes over to Jeremy in the bed next to him before they drifted back to her, as if she were a magnet.

She automatically sat on the edge of his bed and he noticed that she was holding something familiar looking in her small hands, "I thought you might like this." She said, placing the wad of papers in his hand. The covers had fallen off, and the pages were singed around the edges but he recognised it automatically, "I found it in with your belongings when I was cataloguing them."

Her eyes moved to the book and then back to him as if silently inquiring what it was he was holding. Bill ran his fingers down the spine of the book, that by some miracle had kept all the pages together, "You ever read _Dark Day_?" He asked her, watching as a spark of recognition flitted through her eyes.

"Edward Prima." He nodded encouragingly at her, "I have a weakness for mystery but I'm ashamed to say it's one of the classics I never got around to reading." She paused and looked out of the window behind his bed. He watched her school her expression to one of nonchalance before speaking quietly "Doc Cottle said you could go home in a few days, that's good."

Bill leaned over and touched her arm lightly to gain her attention, when she looked at him; her eyes were sparkling in a way he hadn't seen from her before. "Yeah, I've got some military obligations to get outta the way. There's the official Japanese surrender ceremony onboard the _Missouri_ next week that I'm required to go to."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Laura's face, his tone had implied that it wasn't something he was looking forward to, so she asked him. Bill snorted and shook his head, "I can't stand all that pomp and ceremony stuff. I'd much rather be flying my bird." He looked hesitant for a moment, "I ah, I'd like to show you my plane sometime, if you want."

Laura blinked slowly to absorb what he had just asked her, it definitely hadn't been what she had been expecting, "Can you do that? I mean, isn't it against the rules or something?"

"Sure I can. I used to take my sons before the divorce." Bill gently took hold of her hand and caressed the topside with his thumb; "I wanna take you out to dinner as well, if that's okay." Laura smiled and squeezed his hand tightly, "So wha' d'ya say? Fancy going out for a bit of dinner and dancing with an old war horse like me?"

His heart fell when she didn't answer him immediately. Instead she turned her gaze down to their hands on the bed sheets and watched as the trees outside the windows cast dancing shadows over them.

He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, you probably already have someone waitin' on you." Her eyes snapped back up to his face as he began to carefully extract his hand from hers.

"No, Bill. I'd love to have dinner with you. I'm just not sure it's appropriate, what with you being one of my patients -" she stopped abruptly when Bill pressed a finger to her lips, a wry grin on his own.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Laura, but aren't you a teacher?" Her eyes held a hint of confusion before a slow realisation dawned on her, "Technically that means I'm not your patient at all, I never was."

Laura smiled and ran her hand smoothly down his forearm; he prayed silently to himself that she didn't notice the goose bumps that followed the trail her fingertips burned on his skin. He longed to reach out and brush back the stray tendrils of auburn that framed her face but the moment was broken.

Young Billy came crashing through the ward doors; his eyes desperately flitting around the room until he spotted Laura perched on the edge of the bed. He jogged over and bent at the waist slightly in an attempt to catch his breath.

Laura got off the bed and went to rub his back, "What's wrong Billy?" Her voice both soothing and concerned.

"Miss Laura…Doc Cottle," He gasped, taking in a deep breath and releasing it in a torrent of words, "Doc Cottle needs your help with Captain Jameson in Ward Six, it's urgent."

Laura frowned, that explained why Billy was panting, he must have run from the ward at the other side of the hospital and across the gardens to find her, "Thank you Billy." Billy nodded and started back out of the ward before Laura stopped him, "Could you please tell the Doctor I'll be there soon?"

"Yes Ma'am." He answered, already jogging back outside, his dark curls bobbing on his head.

Laura looked at Bill apologetically, "I have to go." Bill smiled and nodded in understanding, "I'm not on the duty the next couple of days, but I'll come and see you before you leave."

As she turned to leave, Bill caught hold of one of her hands and pressed it to his lips, "Thank you, Laura." He said quietly, releasing his hold on her.

He saw a flash of hesitancy in her green eyes just seconds before she touched his cheek lightly with the tips of her fingers, a shy smile on her lips, "You're welcome, Bill." She said before rushing out of the room with an air of worry and determination.

Bill picked up his copy of _Dark Day_ and contemplated it for a moment before peeling open the delicate pages and starting the read.


	4. Chapter 4

Bill stood to attention on the deck and waited for his superior officer to return his crisp salute. He kept his breathing shallow, wincing when his chest twinged. He should have listened to Laura. Maybe he wasn't ready to leave after all, but his sense of duty wasn't going to be silenced easily.

He could practically feel the waves of concern radiating from Saul Tigh, who stood next to him as they held their ranks. He kept his eyes to the front as a stocky older man in clean pressed dress uniform marched down the middle of the two rows of soldiers, twirling on his heel when he reached the end and lifting his hand to return their salutes.

A sharp "At ease" reverberated out over the deck, followed by the gentle rustle of the servicemen's uniforms as they all relaxed their stances. Bill felt a pressure he hadn't even noticed evaporate from his chest, causing him to release a soft sigh of relief and drawing a discreet yet worried look from Tigh. Bill resisted the urge to rub at his chest as the Japanese dignitaries exchanged pleasantries and shook hands with General Douglas MacArthur; it was times like these he wished he were at home with a good mystery.

_"So what's this ceremony you have to go to?" Laura asked softly from the edge of his bed as Bill rooted through the chest underneath it. He looked up to see a spark of genuine interest in her green eyes._

_He turned his attention back to the chest and continued to move the contents around until he found what he was looking for. Pulling out his canvas bag he began filling it with the belongings Laura had pulled out of storage for him before she came, "It's the Japanese surrender ceremony." At her blank look he continued, "We meet with the Japanese officials, the General gives a speech, they sign a surrender document and hey presto. No more war."_

_Laura couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm she heard in those last few words. She reached over to his bedside table and picked up the copy of _Dark Day_, slowly running her fingers over the damaged cover before handing it to Bill. He smiled in appreciation and placed it carefully into the top of the bag._

_"When do you need to leave?" Laura asked while she stood to pull the covers on the bed off, ready to be replaced by fresh sheets for the next patient._

_Bill closed his bag and set it on the floor out of the way and stepped around to the opposite side of the bed to Laura and helped her rid it of the sheets, "A military transport is coming to collect me in a couple hours and they'll take me to Tokyo Bay for the ceremony." _

_He heard Laura gasp quietly, a deep frown set on her face, "Tokyo, Bill? You nearly died, barely a fortnight ago, you shouldn't even be leaving this hospital just yet, let alone the country!" she sighed in exasperation and started violently pulling the clean pillow covers onto the pillows, plumping them as she did._

_Bill nodded even though she wasn't looking at him and stretched the clean sheet across the mattress, "I know, Laura, but this is something I have to do."_

_She paused in her pummelling of the second pillow and let her hands fall to rest on her hips and her gaze drop to the floor, "I know, I'm sorry. I don't even know why I said that, I'm not your wife." She said, immediately regretting it when she heard him chuckle and felt the blood rush to her face. Instead of looking at him she turned her attention the duvet._

_Even though she could feel his gaze on her, she refused to look up. Eventually he went back to making the bed, helping her rearrange the pillows and duvet until they were neat._

Bill didn't pay much attention to what the General was saying in his speech, instead he was replaying the last time he had seen Laura in his head. After they had finished making the bed, he had taken his copy of _Dark Day_ back out of his bag and led her out to the garden, to the bench by the pond. He had read the odd page to her and they had talked about other authors and books that they had enjoyed. Laura had told him a little about her interest in art while he told her about his model ships.

The time he had until his military transport arrived had disappeared too quickly. Two large muscled men in uniforms met them in the gardens to announce it was time for him to leave, they had already been to the ward and collected his things, which only left him with the need to sign out. Before he had a chance to properly say goodbye to Laura, Billy had appeared and asked for her help with a difficult patient. She had smiled apologetically, wished him well and kissed his quickly on the cheek, reminding him of their date before she left.

As he went to sign out, Bill had a sudden idea. He asked the plump older lady behind the desk if she had a pen and a piece of paper he could borrow. She had smiled at him as he wrote a note and placed it inside the cover of the book. Returning the pen he had asked her that she made sure it get to Laura Roslin, he had waited until she had nodded at him, flashing him a gap-toothed smile, before leaving with the two burly men from the transport.

Bill didn't notice when the Japanese officials signed the surrender document, or when the rest of the lines of servicemen lifted their hands in salute again. Tigh gave him a gentle nudge in the ribs, which snapped him back to the present. Resisting the urge to groan out loudly as he lifted his own hand and straightened his posture, Bill watched the General make his way over to the Japanese officials to watch the flyover that would be taking place.

When they were released from their salute, Tigh leaned over and whispered into his ear, "You okay, Bill?" Instead of verbally answering, Bill nodded and turned his eyes skyward as the sound of US Navy carrier planes and US Army Air Forces B-29 bombers drew closer. The formation of the planes was impressive and Bill couldn't help but wish that he were flying one of those planes.

When the Japanese officials and the General had departed the _Missouri_, Tigh led the way to a transport waiting to take them into port. Back on dry land, and with an hour before the next transport home, Tigh immediately sought a way to ease the craving that had been eating at him for the entire half hour that the ceremony lasted. When he spotted what he was after, Bill followed him into the bar a few steps behind and went to sit at an empty booth while his friend went to acquire a couple of drinks for them. When he returned they both sat in silence, each concentrating on their drinks. By the time Tigh was on his third, Bill was still nursing his first.

"What's up Bill? I've seen cows going to the slaughterhouse looking happier than you do right now." Bill snorted a laugh and took another sip from his drink, "Ah shit." Tigh said loudly, draining the rest of his drink and dropping the empty bottle back onto the table. Bill looked up and glared at him for drawing the gazes of some of the bars other patrons, "What's 'er name?"

Bill shook his head and went back to staring at his drink, occasionally turning the bottle to look at it from different angles. This did nothing except rouse his friend's curiosity more. Tigh leaned over the table, "She hot?" when Bill didn't say a word he decided to up his attempts to get a response, "You frakked her yet?" He whispered conspiratorially, warbling a laugh when Bill's head shot up and he levelled a glare that would of wilted men who hadn't known him as long as Tigh had.

When Bill returned his gaze to his bottle again, Tigh groaned, "Ah shit" again and whisked his hand up to whip the bottle out of Bill's grasp. When he didn't complain, he proceeded to drain the contents and stood up to leave the bar. Bill gave him a confused look before following. Tigh laughed and slapped him on the back, "We'd better get you back to the Land of the Free before you die from separation anxiety, Old Man."

Bill laughed and followed his friend to the military transport that would take them home. The whole time thinking of where he could take Laura for their date.


	5. Chapter 5

thanks Madi92, Nedy Rahn & Mariel3 for the reviews :)

* * *

Laura sighed with contentment as she sank into the deep, comfy cushions of the sofa in the hospital break-room. Kicking off her shoes, she tucked her feet underneath herself and took a tentative sip of the hot tea she had just made. She had been working non-stop since 8am and now that it was after lunch, Laura was taking a well-deserved break.

She placed her mug on the coffee table in front of the sofa and leaned back into the cushions, closing her eyes as she started massaging her temples in an attempt to work away the tension headache that had been insisting on making its presence known since she had arrived. Two patient deaths, a case of gangrene and an amputation later, this was easily one of the days Laura regretted coming to volunteer at the hospital.

With any luck she would be able to return to teaching soon, with the war now officially over, things would soon be starting to return to some semblance of normalcy. She was looking forward to getting back to her old life. As rewarding as this experience had been for her, she would always be drawn back to the classroom, to watching her student's eyes light up when something finally clicked into place in their minds as they solve a problem.

She looked up when she heard a soft knock on the break-room door and Billy walked in carrying a covered plate, "Miss Laura, I brought this from the kitchens for you." He said as he placed the plate on the coffee table, uncovering it to reveal some sandwiches and dried fruit, "Doctor Cottle told me you hadn't taken a break yet, so I thought I'd get you your lunch while I was getting mine."

Laura was touched by the thoughtfulness of her former student and made a place for him to sit next to her on the sofa, "Thank you, Billy, that was really nice of you." She smiled when a tinge of red coloured his cheeks and picked up one of the sandwiches. When she had finished the first half of her lunch, she went to replenish her cup of tea, offering to make one for Billy as she went.

As she prepared the tea for herself and Billy she asked him how his family was, "They're all fine, happy. Now the war's over my older sister just got engaged, my parents are absolutely thrilled." He grinned and washed down his lunch with the tea Laura handed him, wincing when the hot liquid burned his throat.

Laura shook her head at the boy and joined him back on the sofa, "Are you looking forward to going back to school?" she asked him, watching as he chewed thoughtfully on some raisins.

"Yes ma'am, I can't wait." He answered with a smile, running his hand through the thick curls on the top of his head. His eyes widened quickly and his expression morphed into an apologetic smile as he turned to face Laura, "I'm sorry Miss Laura, I almost forgot, Hillary asked me to tell you that there's somethin' waiting for you at the nurse's desk."

To say Laura was surprised would be an understatement. There was absolutely no reason at all for her to have mail or packages sent to the hospital instead of her home, she nodded anyway and stood, taking her empty mug to the sink and rinsing it out and placing it on the draining board. "Thank you Billy, and thank you again for the sandwiches" she told him as she left the break-room and made her way to the nurse's station just inside the entrance of the hospital.

She strolled slowly through the labyrinth of white corridors; enjoying the walk and the solitude it gave her. It was unusually quiet; the only sound that of her heels clicking on the wooden floors and the rain pouring outside. As she approached the nurse's desk she found Hillary flicking through several different folders and scrawling notes across the tops of the pages. Laura recognised two of the folders as those belonging to the patients that had passed away earlier in the day and the good mood Billy had put her in began to dissipate.

Hillary's gaze flitted briefly to Laura before returning to the pages she was currently working on, a tiny smile ghosting her lips, "Oh good you're 'ere," the plump woman pushed a piece of her greying hair behind her ear and disappeared to rummage behind the desk before she spoke again, her voice muffled by the barrier, "This was dropped off a few days ago and I completely forgot about it, I'm sorry."

Laura smiled even though the other woman couldn't see her, "It's fine, Hill, I know how busy its been recently." She winced when she heard several somethings fall onto the floor behind the desk and the older woman curse, "Are you okay Hillary? Do you want some help?" she asked, trying to keep the amusement out of her voice when another curse and a muffled 'No' reached her ears, "No you're not okay, or no you don't want any help?"

A triumphant 'aha' floated up from behind the desk, shortly followed by Hillary's greying head; a wide smile pasted on her face and a hand jubilantly waving her discovery at Laura. Laura recognised it immediately and extricated it carefully from Hillary's grasp, ignoring the knowing smile and arched eyebrow that was being aimed in her direction.

"Like I said, it was left 'ere a few days ago, but we were so busy I forgot about until I found it while I was lookin' for these 'ere files." She said, nodding at the folders on the desk. She watched as Laura reverently ran her hands over the book and gently opened the cover, making a slip of paper flutter to the floor, "The man who left it gave precise instructions that it reach you." Her eyebrow rose ever higher as Laura bent to scoop up the slip of paper.

"Thanks Hill." Laura said absently as she inspected the note, smiling at the neat handwriting that covered the paper. A clap of thunder echoed outside and was quickly followed by the blinding flash of lightening. Laura walked over to the large windows next to the hospital doors and peered out at the heavy downpour of the rain, watching it bounce against the ground and dance on the surface of the puddles.

Laura loved the rain, had since she was a little girl. The sound and rhythm of the water as it fell was soothing, she loved the fresh, earthy smell after a shower. She knew that most people found rain depressing, which made her appreciate it that much more, there was nothing like going for a walk in the rain to clear your mind, or help you think.

Laura watched as a man walked briskly up the stone path towards the hospital, pulling his coat tighter around himself, the fedora perched precariously low on his head spotted with rain. Laura turned her attention back to the book in her hands and re-read the note…

"'The power of imagination makes us infinite.'" The gravelly baritone made Laura smile brightly and turn towards the source of a voice she knew well. Bill stood in the open doorway, his deep blue eyes fixed on Laura, fedora in hand and small puddles forming at his feet.

Hillary clucked disapprovingly and rushed over from her space behind the desk to relieve him of his wet hat and coat and hang them on the brass coat stand in the corner. Returning to the desk, she picked up a pen and waved it at Bill, "Visitors need to sign in, Sir." She told him, gesturing to the visitor's logbook on the desk.

Bill tore his gaze off Laura and turned to look at Hillary evenly, "I'm, uh, not here to visit a patient." He informed her before returning his attention to Laura, a tiny smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth, which made Laura smile more. Hillary noticed a change in the energy of the room and arched an eyebrow in Laura's direction, which she pointedly ignored.

"I thought you were in Tokyo?" she purposely phrased it as a question, somewhat confused as to why he was back so soon.

Bill allowed the corners of his mouth to curve up the slightest bit more, "I was." He replied simply.

Laura couldn't help but feel bemused at his sudden appearance, "Then what are you doing _here_?" Bill chuckled and rubbed at the spot behind his ear; flicking his eyes to Hillary he noticed she was watching with avid interest.

"If I remember correctly, we've got a date to plan." He nearly laughed again when he saw Laura's eyes widen in surprise and heard Hillary snort a giggle, drawing Laura's attention to her for the first time. Quickly deciding that Hillary was not going to be giving them some privacy any time soon, Laura took hold of the arm of Bill's shirt and tugged him down a secluded corridor.

"I see you got the book." Bill said, smiling at the burned book cradled in her hands.

Laura looked down at the book as if she was seeing it for the first time before smirking, "Eventually. Thank you for loaning it to me."

At that Bill shook his head and touched the book lightly, "I know it's not exactly much but it's a gift. Never lend a book." He said gently.

Laura rolled her lips and hugged the book closer to her body, "No it's perfect. Thank you for the gift." She watched as his face lit up and was suddenly determined to do it again, "So I heard that we have a date."

Bill laughed and brushed a stray strand of auburn back from her face gently, "Yes ma'am. I'll pick you up when your shift finishes." He gave her one last smile and started walking out of the corridor to leave the hospital.

"Bill?" Laura called out before he reached the end of the corridor, he stopped and turned on his heel, watching her questioningly, "How do you know when my shift finishes?"

Bill grinned slyly and turned around to leave, "The same way I knew you were working today" he countered over his shoulder, leaving her smiling and her good mood officially returned.


	6. Chapter 6

Bill returned precisely when he said he would. Just as Laura's shift finished he appeared in the lobby and sat in one of the chairs by the windows, ignoring the curious looks he was getting off Hillary from her spot behind the desk.

Laura smiled brightly at him when she entered the lobby to see him waiting patiently for her. She held up a finger to tell him she would just be a minute and went to talk to Hillary.

"When Margaret gets in could you please tell her that Lieutenant Parker might need his bandages changing again? I've been having a little trouble keeping his arm from bleeding, he keeps moving too much." Hillary nodded and scrawled the message onto a scrap of paper, "Thanks Hill."

Bill stood and walked over to her slowly, when she turned to look at him, he bent slightly and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, "Ready to go? I'll take you home so you can change first." As he talked he gestured to the uniform she was still wearing.

Laura looked down at what she was wearing and seemed surprised that she was still in her uniform, "Yes, thank you." She grinned and shook her head when he held an arm out for her to take and led her outside. The heavy rain from earlier had stopped and given way to reasonably clear skies, and the hospital path was patterned with puddles, which Bill skilfully directed Laura around.

When they were seated comfortably in Bill's car, Laura gave him her address and they both sat in a companionable silence and listened to the hum of the vehicle across the gravel roads that led away from the hospital. Laura lived in a quiet area heading further towards to countryside and had to direct Bill several times when he was unsure of which direction to take.

"I thought you military men had an innate sense of direction?" Laura teased him the third time he had to ask where to go, "Left."

Bill huffed and turned the vehicle left, "No, that's why we have maps." He replied, keeping his focus on the road ahead. Laura looked across and smiled at the look of concentration on his face, almost like he was heading into enemy territory and he had to be on full alert.

Eventually they came to a tiny cul-de-sac of five cottages arranged in a horseshoe. Laura pointed out the second on the right as hers and he pulled up in front of it. Climbing out of the car, Bill looked at the cottage with quiet scrutiny; the walls were white with ivy creeping its way up and around the windows and door. There was a short cobble path leading up to the door with a small portion of lawn on either side that was covered in wildflowers, giving the cottage an overall cute and homey appearance. In the distance, Bill was sure he could hear water running.

Laura walked up the garden path and opened the front door, looking back to see Bill was still stood by the car, "Would you like to come inside?" Bill took another last look at the front of the house and followed her inside, interested in discovering more about who Laura Roslin was.

She led him into a small but cosy sitting room and gestured for him to take a seat, he declined, "Is there anything I can get you? Something to drink?" again Bill politely declined, "Well, make yourself at home, I'll just go and get ready." She left Bill looking slightly out of place in her sitting room and retreated to her bedroom.

While Laura went to get changed, Bill stood hesitantly in the middle of the room, careful not to touch anything; that was until his curiosity got the better of him. A simple sofa took up the centre of the room, pointing towards the fireplace that dominated the outside wall. From the small bookcase in the corner, Bill got the impression that this was the room where Laura came to relax, it wasn't cluttered, which increased the comforting atmosphere.

There were several paintings adorning the walls of what looked like a stream, red flowers and other landscapes. Bill moved closer to the painting of the stream and admired the confident strokes of the brush, the mixture of colours that made up the swirling water. Two curling letters in the corner of the painting caught his eye, 'LR'.

Hearing the clicking of heels and the creaking of a door opening and closing, Bill took a step away from the painting and turned in time to see Laura step timidly into the room. What Bill saw could have easily made him fall in love with her then and there, if he wasn't already, he felt his draw drop of its own accord and had to remind himself to breathe.

She was blushing lightly, shyly looking at the floor and avoiding his gaze. Her auburn locks were down in sleek waves that ended in tight curls around her shoulders, the emerald green of the short-sleeved pleated dress that went down to her knees brought out the colour of her eyes and set off the red of her hair perfectly.

She laughed lightly when he attempted to talk and all that came out was a stutter, in the end he took a deep breath and let it out in a low whistle, "Stunning" was all he could manage to force out of his mouth.

Laura laughed again and looked down at her dress shyly; it was something her mother had insisted she buy even after Laura had made the argument that she would never have neither the opportunity nor the inclination to wear it. Apparently she was wrong.

Bill turned to look at the painting again and lightly touched it's frame, "Did you paint these yourself?" Laura glanced up and nodded, "They're very good. You're very talented." Laura blushed again and returned her gaze to the floor, giving Bill the impression that she didn't receive compliments very often.

"Thank you," she said quietly, "there's a stream that runs behind the house. It finishes at a lake not far from here."

"That sounds nice. I'll have to see it sometime." Bill told her before looking down at his watch and noticing that it was almost 6pm, "We should get going if we want to make the reservations."

Laura somehow managed to look both surprised and curious at the same time and Bill at to resist the urge to laugh at the endearingly scrunched face she was making.

"You made us reservations? Where are we going?" a panicked expression crossed her features and she looked down at her outfit again, "Is this going to be suitable?"

Bill chuckled and took her hand, tucking it into his arm and led her outside, picking up her coat for her on the way, "Yes I did, it's a surprise and that is perfect." He answered her, ticking off the questions she had asked on his fingers.

He grinned at the pout she was giving him and shook his head; glad he had mastered the art of resisting the puppy-dog eyes and pouty face when the boy's were young. He opened the car door for her and helped her inside, "It's a surprise."

* * *

As it turned out, Bill had managed to make reservations at one of the most popular restaurants in the city, Laura's jaw dropped as he helped her out of the vehicle and tucked her arm around his again, leading her into O'Neil's.

While O'Neil's may not have been for the elite upper class, it had earned its popularity through hard work, good honest food at fair prices and private booths. Rumour also had it that the entertainment was the best in the city, outclassing even those institutes that were frequented by the city socialites.

Bill escorted her up to the maître d' and gave his name. The young man smiled politely at the two of them and directed them to a booth near to a wooden stage at the back of the restaurant, which was currently occupied by a small band playing a song that Laura only faintly recognised.

"This is wonderful, Bill." She looked around at the room, which was lit mostly by candles, "How did you ever manage to get us a reservation here?"

Bill smiled proudly to himself for a moment and thanked the boy who came to bring them their menu's and poured them water, "I know a guy, owed me a favour. Thought I'd use it."

Laura reached over and covered his hand with hers and gave a gentle squeeze, "Well it's lovely, thank you." The boy took their order and then melted away into the restaurant.

The band finished song they were playing and waited through the polite applause that was given them before starting up again. Bill noticed Laura's face brighten at the lively jazz tune and watched as she began swaying lightly in her seat.

"What is it?" he asked her, nodding towards the band.

Laura smiled again, "'In The Mood'" at Bill's bemused expression she laughed, "Glenn Miller. I love this song." She told him and closed her eyes to enjoy the notes washing over her.

Bill watched her for a moment, enjoying the peaceful expression on her face before speaking again, "So you like music, you like art." Laura opened her eyes and nodded gently, "Let me ask you, do you also like to dance?"

She caught a gleam in his deep-blue eyes and took a sip of her water, "Yes I do."

Bill grinned and slipped out of the booth and held his hand out to her, "Well, it just so happens, I can dance." Laura gave a little laugh and took hold of his warm hand as she scooted out of her seat, smiling when he kept hold of her hand after.

He twirled her as he led her to the small dance floor in front of the band causing a series of giggles to erupt from Laura, "What?" he asked her, grinning at the musical sounds of her laughter.

"Nothing, I haven't done this in some time." She smiled shyly at him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Bill leant in and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, "Neither have I." Planting his free hand on her waist Bill gave her a quick wink and started twirling her and moving easily to the lively beat of the song, Laura easily following his lead and relaxing into his arms. He breathed in the light floral scent of her hair and was sure that it would quickly become his favourite.


	7. Chapter 7

He could have easily stayed on that small dance floor with Laura all night, leading her through a series of changing songs that ranged from lively jazz and swing to slower romantic songs that Laura told him were by Vera Lynn when he asked as she hummed along. It wasn't long into their dancing that the restaurant seemed to fade away completely, leaving the two of them in a world where only they existed with no sense of time. For Bill, it was perfect.

The sound of someone gently clearing their throat shattered the dreamy atmosphere that had woven itself around the two. Bill looked over Laura's shoulder and saw the young waiter smiling apologetically at him gesturing towards their booth, which had been laid out with their meals.

"Thank you son." Bill nodded at the waiter and relinquished his hold on Laura's waist, giving her his arm to lead her back to the booth. Bill waited for Laura to slip back into her seat before sliding into his own, smiling at her as she pulled out the napkin and laid it across her lap.

"This is wonderful Bill, thank you for bringing me here." Her words were earnest and heartfelt and the bright smile she gave him sent his heart into a somersault.

They talked about a variety of subjects as they ate, Laura's interest in music and art, Bill's interest in model building and their mutual interest in mystery novels. Laura told him stories about some of her former students mischievous activities, earning a few hearty laughs, while he reminisced about Saul and his own adventures.

After they had finished their meal, Bill ordered coffee for the two of them. Laura sat with a contented smile on her face and regarded Bill with silent interest, when he noticed her study of him he allowed the corners of his lips to raise in the smallest of smirks.

"That quote you wrote, who was it by?" she asked him quietly, Bill furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head as if he was unsure of what she was talking about so Laura smiled and clarified, "The note you left me in _Dark Day_, 'the power of imagination makes us infinite'. Who said it?"

The young waiter reappeared with their tray of coffee so Bill waited until he had poured and left to clear another table before answering, "John Muir, he was a writer and naturalist dedicated to the preservation of the great outdoors." Laura smiled again and took a sip of her coffee, prompting Bill to do the same.

"Tell me about your sons." Bill had mentioned his sons in previous conversations while he had still been in the hospital but they had never _talked_ about them. Bill took another sip of his coffee and set the cup carefully back onto the table.

"I don't see them as often as I'd like," Laura felt a pang and sadness and sympathy for Bill when she heard the disappointment in his voice, "Lee, my eldest, will be entering flight training soon. He'll be a good pilot, but I don't believe it's what he really wants." He ran a finger around the rim of his coffee cup before taking it and having another swallow, "Zak has always wanted to be a pilot, ever since he was a little boy."

Laura nodded in understanding, "He wants to be like his father." She said simply causing Bill to look up at her and smiled.

"I guess he does. Lee has always been more like his mother and seems to have inherited an interest in Law from my father."

Laura tilted her head gently to the side and met his dark blue eyes, "I get the impression that Law is not something that you approve of?" she said smoothly, fiddling with the corner of the tablecloth.

Bill narrowed his eyes in thought, "It's a good profession. My father wanted me to become a lawyer, but we never really got along. I believe that despite the fact I had always aspired to become a pilot, joining the military was my way of rebelling."

Laura took a sip of her coffee and looked at him thoughtfully, "And now, you would like your sons to follow in your footsteps, as your father would have had you follow in his."

Bill dipped his head in acquiescence of her statement and looked at her curiously, "And what about you? You never married? Never had children?" he watched as her smile dropped almost imperceptibly and had the immediate thought he had entered a line of conversation that would be uncomfortable for her, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" he began to apologise when Laura's smile brightened again and she shook his apologies off.

"It's fine. No, I never married." Bill nodded slowly and watched her take another sip of her drink, "As for children, it was never something I thought about. I absolutely adore teaching, and I believe taking care of twenty-five children at a time is enough for anyone." Bill chuckled and wiped at his mouth with his napkin.

"Do you miss it?" he asked her gently, the softness in which he phrased the question counteracted somewhat by the gravelly baritone of his voice. Laura dipped her head and began fidgeting with the corner of the tablecloth again.

"Everyday." She gave him a wistful smile, "Teaching is something I had always wanted to do. I hope to go back to it soon." She picked up her cup and drank the remainder of the coffee,

Bill smiled, "The hospital would consider that a great loss, I'm sure." He saw a delicate blush colour her cheeks and she nervously wet her lips with her tongue.

"I don't envy them their jobs. As much as I am appreciative of this experience, I don't think I'd be able to-" she paused, not quite knowing how to phrase what it was she wanted to say.

Noticing her struggle for words, Bill nodded his understanding. He looked back to the small dance floor to see several couples moving to a gentle tune that he yet again, didn't recognise.

"Would you care to dance again before we leave?" he asked her, watching her eyes track over his shoulder. She gave him a coy smile, which he instantly took as a yes, so he again slid out of the booth and held his hand out to help her up. Pressing his hand gently into the small of her back, he led her over to the other swaying couples where they fell easily into the relaxed rhythm of the song.

The feeling of calm that shrouded them didn't last long however, as not long into their dance, Bill felt a firm and insistent hand press down on his shoulder and a smooth "May I cut in?" sounded from behind him.

Bill clamped down on the irrational irritation he was feeling as he gently released Laura's hand and turned to face the intruder. He was met by the smug smile of a tall well-dressed man who nodded his head in greeting to Laura.

Bill turned to look at Laura, who was hiding her disappointment well, and released his hold on her all together, feeling her tense as he did so. As Laura turned to look at him, he saw she had adopted a small, however strained, smile, "Ah, Bill Adama this is Richard Adar." She gestured to the smug man, who had obviously not noticed her reluctance to introduce him, "Mr Adar is a director on the committee for the school I used to teach for." She turned to face Adar to continue her introductions, "Mr Adama is a Captain for the Air Force."

Adar raised an eyebrow and held out his hand, "Pleasure to meet you." He said with what Laura recognised as a sickening false sincerity.

Bill glared at him and grasped hold of his hand with possibly a bit more force than was required, growling "likewise" before Adar dropped his hand and looked as if he had been touched by something quite unsavoury.

Adar took hold of Laura's elbow and turned her to face him, effectively blocking Bill out, and gave her his most charming smile, "Tell me Laura, when are you coming back to the school?" Bill raised his eyebrows at his use of her first name but said nothing, only rolling his eyes when the other man said "we miss you terribly" without bothering to disguise the fact that by 'we' he meant 'I'.

Laura stepped backwards out of his hold, unknowing drawn to the protective aura that was emanating from Bill. She clasped her hands behind her back and looked at him evenly, "I can't yet say for sure, Mr Adar." Bill smiled secretly to himself at the way she addressed him formally, but frowned when he heard the man scoff.

"You're not still volunteering at that dreadful hospital are you? How detestable." He said in a quick, disapproving tone, causing Laura to move her hands to her hips and glare at him.

"As a matter of fact I am and will continue to do so until I find work at a new school, and while I might agree that it is not a job I myself would be able to continue for a considerable amount of time, I have a great amount of respect for the people who can and do so admirably." He looked momentarily surprised by the coldness of her voice before he schooled his features into a neutral expression, "And as for a dance, I'm afraid I'll have to decline the offer, Mr Adar," any protest he was about to make died on his lips when she cut him off, "I have an early beginning tomorrow morning and would appreciate the sleep, Bill was just about to take me home."

Bill grinned when Laura turned to face him and lifted an eyebrow as if to say 'well?' He held his arm out for her and smirked at Adar, "Of course. It was nice to meet you, Mr Adar." He said in a satisfied tone and led Laura back to their table where he left enough money to cover their bill, ignoring the feel of Adar's eyes following them.

On the way to collect their coats from the front of the restaurant, Bill leant closer to Laura and whispered in her ear, "I do believe you lied to the good Mr Adar, Miss Roslin."

She could hear the smile on his voice and so decided to play along, "I'm not sure I know what you mean, Mr Adama." She whispered back.

Taking her coat from the a young man he held it up for her to slip her arms into the sleeves, "If I remember correctly, it's your day off tomorrow." He watched her giggle and dragged his own coat onto his body.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean." She giggled again and slipped her arm through his and stepped out into the cool chill of the evening.


	8. Chapter 8

I have had a monster battle with writers block but I've finally managed to scrape this together and think it wouldn't be a bad place to finish - what do you think? more?

* * *

Bill tried to control his fast, heavy breathing. Reaching up, he brushed a stray drop of sweat out of his eyes and closed them briefly, seeing the brief flicker of a bright smile and a flash of red hair before he reopened them.

Right, right, left, right, parry, left. Bill dodged another blow and bounced lightly on the tips of his toes, circling around the makeshift ring, sizing up his opponent and anticipating the next move as he went. Across from him, Saul grinned around his mouth guard and rubbed at the spot on his chin where Bill's last jab had managed to make contact.

He grinned back and momentarily let his guard slip, just enough to allow Saul an in. He reeled back from the blow to the side of his face; feeling the skin around his eyebrow break open and a warm trail of blood make its way down his cheek. He shook himself, attempting to clear his thoughts, which seemed to constantly stray back to Laura.

He could still see her clearly; the sweet, endearing smile on her face, the copper tones of her hair standing out like flames, illuminated by the soft glow of the candles in the restaurant. He had escorted her back to her house where she had invited him in. The gentlemanly side of him had kicked in at that moment and he had graciously declined, only to see a fleeting glint of disappointment in her mossy-green eyes. She had watched him through her windows, the slight movement of the curtains falling back into place the last thing he had seen before he had driven away from her quiet cul-de-sac.

Feeling another blow fall upon his ear, Bill shook himself out of his reverie and attempted to hold his full focus on his Saul, who was grinning fully at finally being his licks in against his friend. Bill readjusted his footing and weakly attempted another jab at the other man, which was easily dodged, and took a fist in the stomach as retaliation.

Bill wheezed and doubled over from the force of the blow, holding himself upright with his hands on his thighs as he tried to catch his breath. Saul spat out his mouth guard and moved over to pat Bill gently on the back.

"Jesus H Christ, Bill." He muttered as he captured the Velcro straps of his boxing-gloves in his teeth and ripped them open before pulling off the gloves and throwing them to the ground, "Where's your head at today Old Man?"

Bill too a deep breath and glanced guiltily up at his friend. Rolling his eyes and chuckling, Saul walked out of the ring and grabbed his canteen. After he took a few long swallows, he poured some of the water out into his palm and rubbed it across the back of his neck. Bill spat out his mouth guard and disposed of his gloves before taking a drink out of his own water canteen.

"You're thinkin' 'bout that broad again, aren't you?" Saul asked, watching as Bill pulled on his usual stone mask and wiped his face with a towel, "When you planning on introducing me?"

Bill snorted and led the way back to the locker-room so they could get changed, "When you learn some manners and how to behave around a lady." He called over his shoulder.

He heard an indignant huff come from behind him as they rounded the corner to the lockers, "I know perfectly well how to behave around a lady." Bill rolled his eyes but said nothing, "My Ellen never complains." Saul finished, sounding proud of himself.

Bill looked at his friend and raised an eyebrow, "Not exactly proving your case there, Saul." He said, light humour colouring his voice.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Saul took another deep swig from his canteen, which Bill knew was filled with anything but water, "You sayin' my Ellen's not a lady?" Bill sighed and reached up to feel his tender eyebrow, swiping away the fresh trail of blood as he did. Saul watched him and chuckled again, "Damn Bill, you're gonna have one hell of a shiner there in the morning."

Bill winced when he prodded the cut a little too hard, "Forget morning, give it a couple hours." He grumbled as he pulled his sweat-stained tanks over his head and replaced them with clean ones before slipping his dog tags back around his neck.

Saul copied his friends actions and sat on the rotting wooden bench in the centre of the room to put on his standard issue boots, "This girl of yours, you at least gonna tell me a little about her?"

Bill laced up a boot and quickly glanced over at his balding companion, "She's nothing like Carolanne." He moved onto the other boot and pulled the laces taut, "Or Ellen for that matter." He added, smiling at his old friend who frowned and dropped his foot off the bench.

"Now what the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" Saul demanded, his eyebrows knitting together as he watched Bill's face morph into a grin.

Bill turned and straddled the bench; "Ellen and Carolanne are both very demanding and loud, they want what they want when they want it." Saul laughed his agreement and pulled on his own clean tanks, "Compared to Laura, they seem downright hostile. She _paints_, Saul." Saul laughed again and fixed his dog tags in place around his neck, giving Bill a significant look as he did, "What?"

"I'm just thinkin' how you couldn't find a damn thing wrong with Carolanne when you were married to her."

Bill smirked and prodded at his sore eyebrow again, "I could say the same about you and Ellen right now, Saul."

Saul lifted his canteen in a toast, "You know what they say Old Man, love is blind." He tipped the canteen to his lips and frowned when he drained to contents.

Bill grinned and lifted his own canteen, "So say we all."

* * *

Bill hesitated as he stood under the small porch outside Laura's front door. For the third time he lifted his hand to knock, almost touching the smooth wooden surface before dropping his fist back down to his side and flexing his hand.

"God damnit Adama!" he growled to himself, frustrated at his own obvious nervousness. He couldn't understand where that particular feeling had come from, after all, he considered his date with Laura to of gone smoothly, to a point, and thought it was rather successful.

Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself and lifted his hand to the door again. This time however, before his fist managed to make contact with the smooth wood, the door swung open to reveal the smiling face of Laura Roslin.

Bill was too shocked to do anything except make his hand rapidly retreat back to his side, "Honestly Bill, you don't want to stay out here all day do you?" she asked sweetly. Still unsure of what to say or do, Bill simply shook his head and stepped over the threshold when Laura moved out of the way to let him in.

She took his coat and hat from him and hung them both on the stand in the corner, "How did you know I was here?" he asked her, his eyes showing a glint of wonder.

She laughed musically and led him into her sitting room, "I could see you through the window." She gestured to the window at the front of the room and he saw an easel was set up in such a way that she would be able to see outside while she painted.

He took in her appearance, noticing a fine streak of blue paint across one cheek. Her hair was in a messy bun as opposed to the neat one he was accustomed to seeing and she was wearing a paint-stained pinafore to protect her pretty, light floral dress, "You were painting?"

He smiled as she blushed delicately and shifted uncomfortably, "Yes, I haven't done so for quite a while. I suppose you could say I was struck by inspiration." She smiled shyly and subconsciously smoothed down her pinafore.

"May I see it?" he watched her lightly worry her lower lip as her fingers toyed with the silver bangle that decorated her left wrist.

"It's not finished yet." She answered quietly, the light flush to her cheeks deepening. Bill smiled to himself, deciding that he quite like this sweet, bashful side of Laura that he had rarely seen. He was surprise though, when it disappeared quickly when her gaze zeroed in on the darkening bruise around his eye and the cut at his brow, "Oh Bill, what have you been doing?" she asked him in a motherly tone and stepped forward to closer inspect his injury.

"Boxing with Saul." He responded shortly as her fingers gently probed the sore spot, "Had a few distractions."

She caught his intense gaze and felt herself begin to flush again. Instead of smiling like she wanted to she knitted her eyebrows together in a frown, "Boxing? Really Bill, it wasn't so long ago that Doctor Cottle had your insides on the outside trying to repair the damage those two bullets did!" She felt herself growing angrier the more she thought about it and gave him her best teacher-glare.

Bill however, was not fazed in the slightest. He reached up to gently pry her fingers away from his injured face and held her hand lightly, "I'm fine, Laura. Saul didn't do any permanent damage." He let go of her fingers and moved around in a quick circle to demonstrate his point, "See? Nothing hurt that won't heal."

Still not convinced, Laura grasped hold of his sleeve and all but dragged him through the cottage until they were standing in her bathroom, "Sit." She ordered, pointing to the side of the bathtub and sharply arching an eyebrow as if daring him to defy her. Bill meekly did as he was told and watched as she rummaged through a drawer before coming out with a small bottle and a clean cloth.

He eyed the bottle warily as she applied a small amount its contents to the cloth, "This might sting." She warned him before she gently dabbed the cloth against his eyebrow, drawing a quick hiss from him as it made contact with the open wound and began to burn. Laura deposited the bottle and cloth in the sink before she tenderly took hold of his chin, turning his face to the side so she could gently blow on the cut to cool the burning, "It's okay." She whispered in a quiet mantra, for what, she didn't know.

Bill covered the hand that held his chin with one of his own and slowly laced their fingers together. Laura quieted and brought their connected hands away from his face so he could turn to look at her, his unusually blue eyes filled with something that used to scare her. Cupping her cheek with his free hand, he pulled her closer, watching her closely for permission.

When she didn't protest or pull away, but instead sighed and allowed her eyes to drift shut, he gently pressed his lips to hers in a way he had wanted to do since he had woken in his hospital bed to see her smiling down at him. And it was perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

_After much time spent thinking how to properly end this, this is the final chapter folks, so thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed/alerted/favourited etc its been a nice ride :)_

* * *

Laura led him to a small over-grown path at the back of her cottage, a blanket draped over her arm while he held a picnic basket they had stocked with whatever they had managed to uncover in her pantry. Bill watched amazed as Laura navigated her way gracefully down the path, avoiding wildflowers, rocks and nettles with the elegance of a dancer, while he lumbered along behind her, somewhat less tactfully.

From what he could hear, they were getting closer and closer to the stream she had told him about, the one she had painted. Every one in a while she glanced over her shoulder to see him following, flashing him a dazzling smile each time, drawing him to her like a moth to a flame.

Once he was certain they were safely out of viewing distance of her prying neighbours, he lengthened his stride and came to her side before easily falling into the steady, leisurely pace she was setting. Taking the blanket from her arms, he hooked it through the handles of the basket he was carrying and reached down to take her small hand, encouraging her to tuck it neatly into the crook of his elbow.

A lazy breeze rustled fallen leaves around their feet and made Laura's hair dance around her shoulders. After she had taken care of his boxing inflicted injury, she had discarded her paint-stained pinafore, washed away any streaks of paint and released her unruly locks from the bun she wore and pinning the sides back before suggesting they take a walk down to the lake and eat some lunch out in the sun.

Bill had readily agreed, the prospect of spending time with Laura away from inquisitive eyes and the hubbub of public venues an attractive one. She adjusted the hat she had donned to keep the bright sun off her face and chanced a glance up at him. The stone mask expression she had become accustomed to seeing was gone; he looked peaceful.

Feeling her gaze on him, he turned his head and smiled warmly when he caught those jade orbs fixed on him. He dipped his head forward and chuckled when she blushed lightly at being caught and returned her attention to where she was stepping on the path. It was nice for him not to have a care in the world, to be able to simply _be_ and enjoy his time while he was on medical leave.

He barely noticed when the trees on either side of the path became more dense; pulling them into a world of shadows and dancing patches of light when the sun broke intermittently through the canopy. Laura navigated easily through the wood, tracing familiar invisible paths as if she had been walking them all her life.

When Bill glanced down at her again he saw she was bathed in a patch of sunlight, minute particles of dust floated around her, glinting gold when the sun caught them. She squeezed her tighter around his and leant into his side, "We're almost there." She said quietly, as if anything above a whisper would shatter the ethereal ambience of the woods.

Laura glided up a small incline and stopped in front of a thicket of over hanging branches. Bill paused and looked at her puzzled, "Laura?" he prompted.

Laura smiled, "We're here." When Bill didn't make a move she reached for his hand and pulled him to stand beside her, "Take a look." Reaching out she lightly pulled aside some of the branches, tilting her head towards the small opening she had made. Understanding what it was she wanted him to do, Bill brushed aside the other branches and stepped through the opening, immediately turning to hold it open for Laura to do the same. She thanked him and softly placing her hands on his arms, she directed him to turn to see where she had brought him.

Laura heard his breath catch, and sensing he was just as amazed by this place as she was, allowed a pleased smile to lighten her face. "First impressions?" she asked him after giving him a moment to fully take in their surroundings.

Bill let out a contented sigh, "I can see why you like to paint this, its beautiful." He said, knowing how his words failed to capture the essence of the meadow they were standing in. To his left he could see the stream that flowed behind Laura's house as it widened out and gave birth to the vast expanse of the lake at the far end of the meadow. The meadow itself was a miasma of colour; a calf-length sea of green splashed with a wonderfully haphazard display of wildflowers, the entire area penned in by the woods.

Laura hummed in response and took in a deep breath of the satisfying pine and floral scented air. "I come here when I need to clear my mind." She stooped and swept her fingers across the tips of the grass, "It's a wonderful place to sit and think; calm, peaceful, no outside influences or people to pass judgement on you."

Bill watched mesmerised as she chose a purple flower and ever so gently broke its stem, handling the blossom with infinite care as she straightened and lifted it to her nose and inhaled delicately. When she saw him intently watching her, she smiled shyly and dropped her hand, letting the flower drift to the ground. Placing the basket he was still carrying on the ground, he stepped forward and scooped the flower back up. Laura watched him questioningly as he shortened the stem a little more before moving to her side. She smiled widely when he tucked the flower into the pin holding her hair back behind her ear.

"There." He announced after adjusting the stem in the grip to ensure it wouldn't fall out. When he let the tips of his fingers pass down the side of her face in a fleeting caress he was almost sure he could see unshed tears glisten in her eyes. Retrieving the basket and blanket, he lightly captured her fingers and began leading her across the meadow towards the lake.

Choosing a spot that seemed the most comfortable to sit on at the edge of the lake Bill spread out the blanket, offering his hand to Laura to help her gracefully lower herself down on to it before taking his seat in the space beside her.

Words weren't needed as they unpacked the basket and ate what little they had been able to retrieve from Laura's cupboards and pantry, both were equally content to simply enjoy being in each others presence.

Once they had both satisfied their hunger, Bill removed his boots and socks, rolled up his trouser legs and edged his way closer to the water. Laura watched amused as he waded in just enough for the cool blue water to begin creeping its way up towards his calf muscles. Turning to face her with a boyish grin on his face, Bill gestured for her to join him.

Laura laughed and shook her head, "I don't want to get wet." She told him, laughing again as he arched an eyebrow, challenging her. Never one to turn down a challenge, she slipped off her shoes and walked to the waters edge, dipping her toe in and immediately retracting it from the chilly water. Glancing up at him she noticed he was still grinning, "The water's cold, Bill!" she frowned and put her hands on her hips.

Bill chuckled and waded a little closer towards the bank, "It's a warm day today, Laura." He responded. Laura smiled impishly and bent over, trailing her fingers through the water. Bill barely had time to catch the mischievous glimmer in her eyes before she sent a wave of water to soak him.

He stood momentarily shocked after the sudden assault of cold water and attempted to maintain a glare when she laughed musically. Unwilling to admit defeat, and not even not even acknowledging the option to back down from this fight, Bill strode swiftly through the shallow water and caught Laura around the waist with one hand and scooping her legs out from under her with the other.

She emitted a surprised yelp as he easily lifted her into his arms and began moving back into the water. Laura struggled feebly against him, unable to put up much of a fight with giggles wracking her small frame. When he was almost far enough into the water that it almost reached his knees, he stopped walking and looked down at Laura laughing in his arms.

"Are you going to apologise?" he tried to ask her seriously, failing when a hint of humour worked its way into his voice. Looking up at his stoic expression, Laura laughed even harder, barely able to shake her head in defiance. Bill sighed dramatically, saying "okay then" as he began to lower her down to the water.

Laura squealed and gripped tighter around his neck. He paused and gave her a 'look'. Laura bit back her giggles just enough to feebly say "I'm sorry" and Bill tilted his head to the side and imperceptibly arched an eyebrow, giving Laura the impression he didn't quite believe her. Tenderly stroking the hair the nape of his neck, Laura pulled herself up and closer to him and softly pressed her lips against his, smiling when he reciprocated the loving caress. When she broke away, instead of pulling back she slowly placed a series a small sweet kisses on his lips and murmuring "I'm sorry" between each one.

Nodding slowly, Bill lowered her to her feet, hearing her gasp as the cold water touched her skin. When she shivered he took her hand and walked with her back to the blanket. After he lowered himself to the ground, he lay back and stared at the clear blue sky. Laura smiled and did the same, placing her head against his shoulder and her hand above his heart, listening to him sigh contentedly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

She could feel herself quickly falling off the edge of consciousness, and glancing up at him she could tell he wasn't far behind. Pressing further into his embrace, she pressed a small kiss against his neck. "It is so easy to fall in love with you, Bill Adama." She mumbled against his skin just as sleep took her.

Bill smiled and tightened his arm around her, pressing a kiss into her hair and placing his cheek against her head. Someday soon, she would get a new job in a new school, going back to doing what it was she loved and he would return from his medical leave to either a desk or training position, neither of which was appealing. But for that moment, lying beside that lake, life was simple. And the world could wait.


End file.
